Stay
by BePassionate24
Summary: One Shot. AU. Idea is based off of the scene with Sam and Andy in 2x13 when he asks her to stay with him while he's undercover.


**A/N: Hey all. So, this is completely AU. However, I kind of got the idea based off of the scene with Sam and Andy in 2x13 when he asks her to** **stay with him while he's undercover.**

* * *

**Stay (One-shot) **

"Stay." He whispers against her lips.

"Okay." She replies softly.

She knew what the risks were. But, she didn't care, she knew that being with him could in fact compromise both of their jobs. Yet, Andy couldn't picture herself anywhere else but near Sam, with him. In the moment, just the two of them so intimate and real that it almost felt like he wasn't undercover, risking his own life to get in deeper with Jamie Brennan.

"Do you ever wonder about it all? About what having a normal life together would be like?" She asks him, rolling into him and feeling as Sam's calloused and rough fingertips caress her warm and overheated tanned flesh.

"I wonder about it all the time. I wonder what my life would be like if I wasn't in this profession. My whole life has been this career and I feel like if I were to ever do anything else...It'd be hard. But, normal with you would be nice." He confesses, his hand stopping just short of going down to her legs as he traces the outline of her body with them. He's mesmerized by her, this beautiful woman who's captured his heart and deep down he knows that he'd do anything to keep safe. Just so that he could see her smiling face, like he is now.

Andy stares up at, sleep filling her eyes, blinking away the tiredness as she yawns, lifting up her hand. To touch his face, to feel the stubble under her sensitive fingertips. She loves him, she thinks. Part of her knows it for sure. Although, there's still that hesitancy in the back of her mind. What if they don't work? What if things go wrong with them and they both end up broken hearted? Andy shakes the thoughts off because as much as she worries about it. She doesn't want to think about it now. She doesn't want to worry about anything else but being in the moment with him, the man she loves.

"I want kids. I want a family and a husband..I want it all and I-" She begins to say, eyes fluttering close as Sam murmurs against her skin, leaving a trail of kisses up and down her stomach, slowly making his way up to her face as his hands touch every inch of her, causing Andy to loss her train of thought momentarily. Her words getting lost somewhere in the darkened room that they're in.

"Are we going to be okay? You and I?" She asks him randomly, it's odd she thinks for a moment how worried she is of losing him. How worried she is now of never seeing him again. She remembers the first time she met him, the first time that she felt the spark between them that couldn't be denied and she smiles at the thought. How far they've both come and now she knows, she could never picture her life without him in it.

Sam's lips leave her body, his eyes hazy and lust filled as he smiles at her, nodding. "We're going to be just fine, Andy." He swallows a lump forming in his throat. Because, that's what she does to him- causes him to think about the future, to question everything in his life.

"So, kids..a husband, a white picket fence with a huge house..Is that what you want?" He asks her, lifting up his own body so that he lays beside her, intertwining their fingers together as they lay together on the white sheet beneath them, he watches as the cotton sheets slip off her legs when she places them back on to the bed. Wiggling her toes as she looks over at him, their eyes locked on each other's when she finally replies. "Yeah."

Sam leans into her, his hands softly stroking her cheeks. He can smell the aroma of mint on her breath as he leans into her, kissing her lips softly, hearing a small moan escape past them as he runs his hands through her long brown hair, watching it slip through his fingertips.

"I wish I could give it all to you. This normal life that you crave, that you want so badly. I wish I could be that guy." He tells her abruptly. His words come out as a confession, laced with the truth. Because he really does wish it. He wants it for them both.

Sam watches her eyes widen, the light from the kitchen outlining their shadows in the dark as he notices them fill with tears and Andy clears her throat. But, she can't find the words, the right ones at least that would allow her to agree with him. Because, she wishes it too. She wishes and sometimes imagines what it would be like to be his. To be with him in that sense, to have a family with him and to live in a large house with laughter filling every room and the sound of their kids playing in the backyard.

Normal. She thinks, it would be easy, it would be simple and if she could have normal with Sam- it would be perfect.

"I wish you could too." Andy replies in a voice that's just above a whisper, her fingertips running through his short dark hair as she pulls him closer towards her. "But, we both know that-." Sam starts to say, watching as Andy brings her finger up to his lips, silencing his words.

"This moment right here. Sam, this is our normal and to be honest, I'm afraid of watching the sun come up because I don't want to lose this feeling, this moment with you." She admits to him, watching as he flips onto his stomach, props himself up on his elbows beside her. He's smiling when he takes her hands under his touch, kissing her fingers and then working his way up her arm and then to her lips.

Their lips just inches apart, eyes locked on one another as he softly says " You won't. Close your eyes, Andy." He instructs her. It takes a moment. But, Sam stays silent, watching as Andy smiles, nodding just a little as she closes them and feels his arm pull her near to him. She can feel the rhythmic thumping of his heart against her back, his warm breath on her neck when he leans into her and kisses her shoulder. Their bodies a tangled mess between the sheets as his fingers slide into her hair again and he slowly massages her scalp. "Close your eyes and tell me what you see."

Andy laughs a little. It's silly this game that they play. Imagining what their normal lives could look like. But, she likes it. She likes the feeling of being protected by him under his touch, the warmth of his arms holding her like he's holding something so delicate, so fragile like he's scared she'll break. She loves him.

"Sam, this is silly." Andy responds, feeling his hand gently caress her back as he leans into her and kisses her cheek and then her neck. Before he speaks in a gentle tone against her ear. "Humor me. Now, close your eyes and tell me what you see. Come on, stay in the moment with me."

Andy laughs again, her eyes tightly shut as she sighs out a breath and rests her head against his other arm that's underneath her, nuzzling into him some more when she states. "I see us. You and me, together. A family... just like I've always wanted..." Her voice trails off when she continues to describe the images in front of her eyes, the small sliver of hope that she has for them, never being tarnished in her mind even if she knows that in reality their time together is diminishing, in the small undercover apartment and when the sun rises, she'll leave him again. Never knowing when they'll be able to be "normal" like this again.

"Now, whenever things get hard between us and you get worried. I want you to keep that image in front of you. Because, I see it too. We'll be okay, Andy. We're going to be alright. I promise." He tells her, watching as she slowly turns in his arms, opening her eyes that are quickly filling with unshed tears. Sam's smile reappears on his face when she lifts up her head from his arm and touches his cheeks, trying to remember him like this. Relaxed and clearly full of love just for her. "I know." She says softly, pulling him against her as her tears fall against his arm and she captures his lips against her own, getting lost in their own little world, in their vision of normal.

But, when the early morning light breaks through the blinds and their time together comes to an end and Andy opens her eyes to pull Sam closer to her once more. However, he's gone. His touch vanishes, the warmth of his body no longer beside her in bed or his smiling face in front of her eyes and she quickly realizes that it was all a dream. A mixture of reality and illusions in her own head, because she misses him and wonders where he is now, if he's safe undercover. Andy blinks away the tears and exhales deeply, once more pulling the cold sheets against her body as she softly leans back and whispers against her pillow the words that he had spoken to her in their blissful state. _" Close your eyes, Andy and stay in the moment with me."_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's completely crappy. But, I couldn't get the idea out of my head. :) Hope you guys found it kind of interesting at least. Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
